Interaction of structural components, in particular, to conduct fluid constantly results in unintentional development of potential points of leakage of noxious media which escape from the fluid conduct system. The escaping media is often in the form of clouds of gases as aggressive media vapors (acids, lyes, toxic substances, etc.) or explosive gaseous mixtures and/or easily ignitable substances that constitute a safety hazard for the surroundings, including the harmful effect on the environment. Such problematical situations arise in chemical processing technology, in particular, in refining of fuel and its delivery by dispensers, in hydraulic systems, and especially in operation of diesel engines and other internal combustion engines.